Una Nueva Aventura
by FanBlue
Summary: Dos dimensiones se juntan. Que pasara si los entrenadores se encontraran con los piratas? Pelas, amistad, aventuras y muchos, muchos problemas. Una historia divertida, entretenida y muy, muy, muy rara.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola de nuevo, espero q hay_****_a estado bien el 1º capitulo._**

**_Y sin mas preámbulos... la tan esperada (o amenos lo espero)... !CONTINUACIÓN¡  
_**

**...**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Los Sombrero de Paja.**

-**Ahhh** *Suspiro*** Tengo mucha hambre, estoy muy aburrido, cuanto falta para llegar Nami?**- Pregunto un muchacho de cabellos negros, piel morena, ojos negros y fuerte (Muy, muy, muy, pero q muy fuerte) de 19 años, lleva una chaqueta roja de manga larga con 4 botones (Con el pecho descubierto), con una banda amarilla atada a la cintura, pantalones cortos y subidos, junto con unas sandalias y un sombrero de paja.

-**No falta mucho, tranquilizante de una vez**- Dijo la muchacha llamada Nami, era una joven de cabellos largos de color naranja, piel clara, ojos marones, de carácter fuerte, buen cuerpo, de 20 años, lleva jeans bajos y largos(que marcan sus caderas), sandalias de tacón alto, su bikini es de la marca Crimminal de color rojo y amarillo, un par de perlas como pendientes y un tatuaje de un molino y una mandarina.

-_**Nami-chwan, Robin-chan, aquí tienes vuestro té**-_ Dijo un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, piel clara y fuerte (Muy, muy, muy fuerte) de 21 años, lleva un traje negro, una camiseta amarilla y una corbata marón.

-**Arigatou Sanji-kun- **Dijo Nami.

-**Arigatou- **Dijo la mujer llamada Robin, era una joven de cabellos largos de color negro, piel clara, ojos color azul en el(con grandes y anchas pupilas de color negro), de carácter sereno, buen cuerpo, de 30 años, lleva un top azul apagado que apenas cubre su torso, debajo de este, lleva una polera con estampado de flores y sin mangas; y una mini falda oscura que deja al descubierto sus largas piernas, tacones altos y gafas de sol.

-**"Ero-Cook", tráeme un sake- **Dijo un chico de cabellos verdes, piel morena, ojos negros y fuerte (Muy, muy, muy fuerte), de 21 años, lleva un abrigo largo, abierto de color verde oscuro, cerrado en su cintura por una faja roja, en la que sus espadas están metidas, y su pañuelo negro está atado alrededor de la manga izquierda.

-**Q has dicho "Marimo-san"- **Dijo Sanji.

-**Baka, ****"Ero-Cook"- **Le insulto.

-**Zoro-kun, Sanji-kun, dejen ya de pelear- **Dijo Nami.

-**_Lo q tu digas__ Nami-chwan-_**Dijo Sanji con su clásica forma.

-**Hum- **Dijo simplemente Zoro.

-**Eh!Nami! Se acerca una tormenta, pero es una muy extraña!- **Dijo un chico de cabellos negros rizados, piel bronceada, ojos negros y fuerte, de 19 años, un sombrero de tela blanco, gafas de francotirador en el cuello y unos auriculares, mochila roja de tiras blancas, y su conjunto de ropa por un elaborado pantalón amarillo con tirantes rojosleva.

-**Q has dicho Usopp!- **Se alarmo Nami.

**...**

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola de nuevo, espero q hay_****_a estado bien el 1º capitulo._**

**_Y sin mas preámbulos... la tan esperada (o amenos lo espero)... !CONTINUACIÓN¡  
_**

**...**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Un Nuevo Grupo.**

-**Mira Brock, allí esta Kalos. Por cierto... Donde están Ash y mi hermana?- **Preguntó un niño de piel clara, ojos negros, cabellos azules oscuros, de 11 años, lleva una camisa verde, pantalones de color arena, unas deportivas verdes y lentes negras a un muchacho de piel morena, ojos rasgados, cabellos marrones, de 19 años, llevaba una camiseta negra, una chaqueta sin mangas de color naranja y verde, unos pantalones grises y unas deportivas azules.

-**Estamos aquí Max- **Dijo una muchacha de piel clara, ojos azules, cabellos castaños largos, buen cuerpo, de 15 años, llevaba una camiseta blanca, por encima llevaba una chaqueta roja con negro, una falda roja, unos legins azules oscuros, una pañoleta roja con media poke ball blanca en un lado, unos guantes negros y unas zapatillas rojas con blanco. Venía acompañada de un chico de piel morena, ojos marrones, cabello azabache, de 16 años, lleva una camiseta azul con franjas blancas con un cuello azul, una camisa negra dentro, pantalones grises, zapatillas rojas y negras, guantes negros con borde rojo y su gorra roja con un símbolo de la parte superior de una Poké Ball blanca.

-**Brock, cuanto falta para llegar a Kalos?- **Pregunto el muchacho de cabellos azabaches.

-**No mucho Ash, como máximo 4 horas- **Respondió el chico llamado Brock.

-**Eh, chicos- **Los llamó la única chica del grupo -**El cielo esta cambiando, parece q se acerca una tormenta- **Dijo señalando al cielo.

-**_A todos los pasajeros, les recomendamos q se resguarden en sus camarotes, es por su seguridad. Se lo agradecemos y disculpen las molestias_- **Dijo el capitán del barco atraves de un altavoz.

-**Vamos muchachos, a nuestro camarote- **Dijo Brock y seguido por los demás se dirigieron a su camarote. Una vez dentro empezaron a jugar, paso un rato y Max miro por la ventana y vio un cumulo de nubes negras, después un destello azul y por último, un barco con forma de león cayendo del cielo.

-**Muchacho, miren eso!- **Gritó el niño, al rato todos veían por la ventana el barco q calló del cielo y salieron afuera para verlo mejor.

**-Como es posible q ese barco cayera del cielo!?- **Gritó la muchacha.

**-No lo se May!- **Gritó Max.

**-Creéis q haya alguien en el barco!?- **Gritó Ash.

**-No creo!- **Gritó Brock.

**-Metámonos dentro, seguro q el capitán ya lo habrá visto y llame a alguien para q le eche un vistazo!-** Gritó May.

**-Tienes razón!- **Dijeron los muchachos y se metieron de nuevo en el camarote.

Mientras tanto en el barco q calló del cielo...

**...**

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola de nuevo, espero q hay_****_an estado bien los capítulos anteriores._**

**_Y sin mas preámbulos... la tan esperada (o amenos lo espero)... !CONTINUACIÓN¡  
_**

**...**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Un Nuevo Mundo.**

**-Ah, mi cabeza- **Se quejó Nami -**Mina, estáis bien?-**

**-Creo q si- **Dijo Usopp.

-**Nadie esta herido, verdad?- **Dijo un reno de nariz azul, peaje castaño, ojos negros, y fuerte de 17 años, lleva una gorra color rosa con una X en un círculo blanco que lo rodea, y un anillo de puntos alrededor del círculo, hebillas y una mochila azul con una X blanca.

**-Creo q no Chopper- **Dijo Robin.

-**_Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, estáis bien?-_**Preguntó Sanji.

-**Si- **Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-**_Super, _parece q el Sunny también esta bien- **Dijo un cyborg de cabellos azules, piel bronceada, ojos negros y muy fuerte de 36 años, lleva una camisa hawaiana y nunca usa pantalones, en lugar de eso usa un tanga, y una gafas de sol negras.

-**Wow, eso si q a sido divertido, hagámonos otra vez!- **Dijo Luffy muy entusiasmado.

-**NI EN BROMA!- **Dijeron todos golpeándolo.

-**Eh, por cierto- **Dijo Usopp llamando la atención - **Donde está Brook?-**

**-Estoy aquí, yohoho- **Dijo un esqueleto de cabello negro y afro, fuerte y de 90 años, lleva un traje formal, gafas de sol con forma de corazón, una boa de plumas color amarillo, un sombrero de copa con una corona gigante en el borde y pantalones de color naranja con un diseño floral de color rosa.

**-Eh Nami, donde estamos?- **Pregunto Zoro.

**-No lo se- **Dijo Nami.

**-Sera mejor q desembarquemos en algún lugar y preguntemos- **Dijo Robin.

**-Por si acaso será mejor que desembarquemos detrás de un bosque o al menos lejos de la ciudad-**Dijo Usopp.

-**Si- **Asintieron todos menos Luffy.

**-Hum- **Se quejo Luffy.

**-Mirad, allí esta la ciudad- **Dijo Nami **-Haber, nos separaremos en 2 grupos: Sanji, Chopper, Franky y Usopp se encargaran de comprar las cosas necesarias, mientras q el resto tratara de reunir información sobre donde estamos, sera mejor q no causéis problemas... Parece q están de fiesta así q, para no llamar a atención, consigamos unas mascararas y unos disfraces, nos reuniremos en la plaza en 2 h.-**

**-_Lo q tu digas Nami-swan-_**Dijo Sanji -** Vamos muchachos- **

**-Esta bien- **Dijeron Chopper, Franky y Usopp.

**-Asta luego- **Se despidió Luffy -**Vamos, por aquí- **Dijo señalando un lugar de la calle muy estrecho.

**-No Luffy, es por aquí- **Dijo Nami tirandole de la oreja.

-**Eh, Zoro-kun, a donde vas? Te as equivocado de camino, y eso q te estamos guiando, yohohoho- **Dijo Brook.

**-Espere señor- **Dijo Nami a un joven q pasaba cerca de ellos -**Sabe donde estamos, quiero decir, q país es este?- **Preguntó.

-**Estáis en c****iudad Yantra, de la región Kalos, señorita, y veo q sois entrenadores novatos, para conseguir a vuestro compañero debéis ir a pueblo ****Boceto, así conseguiréis a vuestro primer pokemon, el mio fue Poochyena, haber si tenéis suerte y conseguís a un pokemon fuerte-** Dijo el señor.******  
**

**-Es..esta b...bien- **Dijo una confusa Nami.

...

_**Continuara...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Fan Blue: Hola, perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero tenía q pensar en los pokemon para los "Sombrero de Paja", me a costado mucho, pero ya tengo la mitad y..._**

**_¿?: Deja de hablar tanto y continuemos._**

**_Fan Blue: Claro, tienes razón Shira..._**

**_¿?: Déjamelo a mi._**

**_Fan Blue: No creo q sea buena idea Jango..._**

**_Jango: Claro q es buena idea, cuando diga 1, 2, Jango el capítulo empezará, preparadas? Muy bien: 1...2...¿Jan-_**

**_Shira: ¡Adelante!_**

**_..._**

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_**¿¡DONDE ESTAMOS!?**_

_**-**_**Q te a dicho ese señor Nami?- **Preguntó Zoro.

**-Pues... me a dicho lo siguiente: "****Estáis en c****iudad Yantra, de la región Kalos, señorita, y veo q sois entrenadores novatos, para conseguir a vuestro compañero debéis ir a pueblo ****Boceto, así conseguiréis a vuestro primer pokemon, el mio fue Poochyena, haber si tenéis suerte y conseguís a un pokemon fuerte". Para serte sincera, no se donde estamos-** Dijo Nami desanimada.

**-Mirad muchachos- **Dijo Brook -**Esa no es Crys-san?- **Dijo señalando al final de la calle, todos miraron hacia donde señalaba Brook, y en efecto, allí estaba una vieja amiga muy querida. Crys era una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños, ojos marrones, piel bronceada, buen cuerpo y de 19 años, lleva una camiseta negra de tirantes con una calavera blanca en el centro, una chaqueta roja con 4 botones atada a la cintura, unos jeans bajos y largos, unas sandalias de tacón alto de color blanco y un pañuelo de color rojo atando su cabello.

**-Si, es Crys-chan, alomejor ella nos explica donde estamos y como hemos llegado aquí!?-**Dijo Nami, Robin asintió y sin mas demora se dirigieron donde estaba Crys arrastrando a Luffy y Zoro para q no causaran ningún problema.

-**Eeehhh, Crys!- **Dijo intentando llamar su atención Luffy y corriendo hacia ella.

-**Eh?- **Crys dirigió su mirada hacia Luffy -**Luffy, q haces aquí?!- **Preguntó sorprendida y a la vez confusa.

-**Hola Crys!- **Gritaron los demás.

-**Pero chicos, q hacéis aquí?- **Preguntó cuando llegaron a donde estaba ella.

-**Es una larga historia-** Respondieron a la vez.

-**Pero, dejemos eso a un lado, Crys... Donde estamos?- **Preguntó Nami.

-**Estáis, por así decirlo, en otra dimensión, no se como habéis llegado aquí, pero ya no estáis en el Gran Line, y tampoco en alguno de los Blues, estáis en el mundo Pokemon- **Respondió Crys.

-**¿?¿?¿?...¿?¿?¿?...Espera...QUE HAS DICHO!-****  
**

**-Si q sois lentos...**^_^U-

-**Entonces...Donde estamos?-**

**-Os lo explicaré todo, pero primero busquemos a los otros-**

**-Claro-**

**...**

_**Continuara...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_..._**

_**Capitulo 5:**_

_**Quienes son esos muchachos?**_

_**-**_**Al fin hemos llegado! Q bien no Pikachu?- **Dijo Ash muy emocionado.

-**Pika!- **Dijo el roedor en las mismas q su entrenador.

-**Como serán los concursos de esta región?No puedo esperar! Tu piensas igual, no Blaziken?!- **Dijo May, igual de emocionada q Ash.

-**Bla, blaziken **(_No se como escribir su grito)- _Dijo el pokemon.

-**Ustedes dos se parecen en muchas cosas, son igualitos, no Brock?- **Dijo Max moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza.

-**Tienes toda la razón Max, son tal para cual- **Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa pícara.

-**Q quieren decir con eso?- **Preguntaron a la vez Ash y May.

**-Nada muchachos... nada...- **Dijeron Brock y Max abatidos tras la ingenuidad de sus compañeros.

-**Esta bien?...- **Dijeron de nuevo a la vez Ash y May, mirando con cara rara a sus compañeros -**Bueno... mejor vayamos yendo al centro pokemon- **Dijo Ash con una enorme sonrisa.

-**SI!- **Respondieron sus compañeros.

Mientras los muchachos se dirigían hacia el Centro Pokemon, en este ya había unos individuos muuuuuy especiales...

**_Centro Pokemon:_**

-**_Whoooo, cuantas chicas lindas! kawaii, q hermosura de enfermera!-_**Dijo Sanji al entrar al Centro Pokemon (C.P para abreviar), sus ojos habían cambiado repentinamente y se habían puesto como corazones mientras se acercaba a la Enfermera Joy.

-**Whooo, nunca había visto esas medicinas, increíble!- **Dijo Chopper ilusionado, con estrellas en los ojos.

-**Chicos, tranquilizaos, no podemos llamar la atención, sino Nami nos mata- **Dicho lo último Usopp se estremeció al imaginarse la escena -**No quiero morir tan joven -u_u- **Se quejo Usopp.

En ese mismo instante llegaron Ash y su grupo, Brock actuó de la misma forma q Sanji, y antes de q hiciera nada Max le tiro de la oreja y se lo llevo de allí, Ash y May pasaron cerca de el grupo de Sanji y este al ver a May, la nariz le empezó a sangrar descontrolada mente, mientras tanto, con el grupo de Luffy...

-**Q es todo ese alboroto?- **Pregunto un señor.

-**No lo se-**Dijo una señora.

-**Mama, vallamos a ver- **Dijo un niño.

La plaza estaba llena de gente, alrededor de un grupo de personas, en el centro de la muchedumbre estaban...

**...**

_**FanBlue: Hola! Q tal? Necesito una pequeña ayuda, me ayudáis a elegir un pokemon para: ****Sanji, ****Usopp y Franky... Esq no se me ocurre nada... Por favor...**_

_**Continuara...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_..._**

_**Capitulo 6:**_

_**Q es un Pokemon?**_

_La plaza estaba llena de gente, alrededor de un grupo de personas, en el centro de la muchedumbre estaban..._

**-****Prometieron q no causarían alboroto, verdad...?- **Dijo Nami, no se le podían ver los ojos, porq estaban tapados por su flequillo, cosa q le daba un aspecto mas terrible.

-**Tra-tranquilízate, Nami... De-de seguro q no lo han echo a posta... verdad, muchachos?- **Dijo Crys muy nerviosa, sabiendo q a sus amigos les quedaban muy pocas horas de vida.

-**S-si, no-nosotros...e-ellos... a-asido u-un ac-accidente... POR FAVOR, NO NOS MATES!- **Rogaron Luffy y Brook agachando la cabeza, en cambio, Zoro no dijo nada pero la miraba con terror._(Y quien no, Nami da miedo)_

_-_**Es-esto en realidad es-es muy bueno, os-os habéis ganado la con-confianza de estos po-pokemon- **Dijo Crys, aun temblando, señalando a 5 pokemon (catsfrom, oshawott , Aipom, Espeon y Duskull) -**S-si los capturáis, n-no llamareis mu-mucho la-la atención, to-tomad, os-os presto estas po-pokeballs-**

**-_"Brotad en cinco"-_** Dijo Robin en un susurro.

Detrás de los pokemon aparecieron cinco manos con las pokeballs y sin q ellos se enteraran, fueron capturados.

-**Bueno... no hay nada q hacer, pero...- **Dijo Nami un poco mas tranquila -** ...Me debéis 3000 doblones cada uno- **Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante mientras recogía una pokeball.

-**Jejejejeje... Tenéis suerte de q nadie de aquí os conozca, y tampoco este la Marina- **Comento Crys intentando no reírse de las caras pálidas y la mirada sorpresiba de sus amigos -**Vallamos al C.P. para q se recuperen, si...?-**

-**Claro...- **

La multitud se fue dispersando mientras ellos se dirigían al C.P., mientras tanto en el centro pokemon...

-**_Whoooo, cuantas ladies hay por aquí, esto es el paraíso...!-_ **Dijo Sanji mientras sus ojos se transformaban en corazones y le sangraba un poco la nariz. -_**Sobretodo tu, preciosa, tu hermosura es la mas deslumbrante de todo el lugar...-**_Dijo como todo un caballero mientras le besaba la mano a May, ante eso, May se sonrojo y a Ash le salía humo de la cabeza, e intentaba no meterle un puñetazo a Sanji.

-**Vamos, Sanji, déjala en paz, necesitamos reunirnos con los demás y no sabemos donde estamos... VOSOTROS TAMBIÉN DEJAR ESAS MAQUINAS Y BUSQUEMOS A LOS DEMÁS!- **Dijo Usopp algo nervioso y alterado, mientras arrastraba a Sanji lejos de May, esta seguía sonrojada y Ash miraba a Sanji muy enfadado, en cambio, Chopper y Franky estaban admirando la tecnología de las maquinas del C.P. -**Por favor, no quiero q Nami nos mate por llamar tanto la atención .._ N-no qui-quiero mo-morir...-_**Todos se estremecieron ante las palabras de Usopp, imaginándose a una Nami cabreada y luego sus tumbas...

**-Por q dices q no quieres morir Usopp?- **Oyeron la voz masculina pero infantil de su capitán, haciendo q su temor aumentara, porq, si Luffy estaba allí, Nami también...

-**Por-por nada Lu-Luffy, n-no es na-nada, n-no te pre-preocupes, por-por cierto, sa-sabéis ya d-donde es-estamos?- **Preguntaron todos muy nerviosos y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-**Si, al parecer estamos en...- **La voz de Nami fue interrumpida por un estruendo q venía del ala este del centro.

**-Ash, no nos pueden haber seguido hasta aquí, pensé q ya nos dejarían en paz!- **Dijo May muy nerviosa, y a la vez, preocupada.

**-Ya me resultaba raro-**Susurro Ash -**May, sabes lo tercos q son no nos dejaran en paz hasta q consigan lo q quieren, pero, jamas se lo daré- **Dijo acariciando a Pikachu q estaba en su hombro -**Vamos!-**

**-Si!- **Asintió May con la cabeza.

-**Vayamos nosotros también!- **Dijo Crys mientras corría en la dirección del escándalo, seguida por los demás.

**-VOSOTROS OTRA VEZ, esq nunca os cansáis?!- **Preguntaron alterados el grupo de Ash.

-**Quienes son?- **Preguntaron los Sombrero de Paja a la vez.

**-Ellos son...-**

**...**

_**FanBlue: CORTEN! Por favor Shira, tráeme un café, y tu Lia, una botella de agua para mis actores, RÁPIDO!**_

_**Shira: Ni q fuera tu asistenta...**_

_**FanBlue: Q HAS DICHO!**_

_**Shira: Q te gusta mucho ese megáfono... Me has dejado sorda...**_

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
